Chronic pain is a problem for millions of individuals throughout the world. One method of treating such pain is to provide microcurrent stimulation around or near the areas where the pain is occurring. Microcurrent, which typically is defined as current below one (1) milliamp, can provide rapid and long-lasting pain relief for a wide variety of pain syndromes. Generally, microcurrent stimulation therapy typically includes applying a current in the range of about 20 to about 300 microamps (˜20 to ˜300 μA) to the affected area. The current blocks neuronal transmission of pain signals and stimulates the release of endorphins to help relieve the pain in chronic and acute pain patients and suppress the inflammatory response.
In addition to chronic pain relief, microcurrent therapy is being used to treat a number of visual diseases, including macular degeneration, retinitis pigmentosa, macular edema, glaucoma, optic neuritis, Bell's Palsy and other diseases. It is believed, through secondary literature, that this microcurrent treatment stimulates blood flow, increases ATP (adenosine triphosphate) at the cellular level, and enhances cellular permeability. Further, it is believed such stimulation can re-establish functional neural pathways for muscle and brain, as well as for blood vessel and brain.
Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) is a very common eye disease, affecting more people than glaucoma. Macular degeneration is the most frequent cause of blindness for patients aged 60 and above in the United States, and is estimated to affect over 10 million Americans. (Source: National Health Institute). Macular degeneration results in the deterioration of various retinal tissues in the region of the macula, the central, most sensitive light-sensing area of the retina responsible for detailed central vision. Impaired blood circulation in the central retina, with partial to full corresponding vision loss, is a typical consequence of macular degeneration.
Because there is currently no approved treatment for dry AMD, little research has been done on the market potential. There is, however, significant data on the large numbers of people affected by AMD, which is estimated to cause about 8.7% of blindness and low vision globally. According to a report from the World Health Organization, “AMD is the primary cause of blindness in the developed countries and the third leading cause worldwide.” The prevalence of AMD in Europe is estimated to be: 16.3 million people (excluding southeastern and eastern Europe), and in the United States 10.2 million people. Further, this increases to a combined total of 41 million cases when adding in Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Russia, and Japan. Ninety percent (90%) of these cases are dry AMD for which there is no currently approved treatment to restore vision.
Approximately 25% of the population in the target markets (aged 65 to 75 years old) has AMD, and this increases to 35% for ages 75 and older. Within the next 10 to 20 years, as “baby boomers” reach their mid-sixties and older, the prevalence of the disease is projected to dramatically increase. In a study funded by the U.S. Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, researchers reported that as many as 9.1 million people in the U.S. had AMD in 2010 and 17.8 million would have it by 2050 (Rein et al., “Forecasting age-related macular degeneration through the year 2050: the potential impact of new treatments,” Arch Ophthalmol. 2009 April; 127(4):533-40. doi: 10.1001/archophthalmol.2009.58).
The U.S. spends $2.7 trillion in healthcare each year, of which eye care represents roughly three percent or $60-$70 billion of the total. According to Eurostat, the European Union (EU) spends 45.7% of that amount or about $1.23 trillion. Expenditures for eye care are growing at six percent annually. According to the National Institute for Health (NIH), it is expected to continue to grow at least six percent over the next several decades, driven by the aging population.
Macular degeneration causes about $184 billion in lost productivity each year and approximately $51 billion is spent treating macular degeneration each year in the United States. Ninety percent (90%) of macular degeneration cases are the “dry” or non-bleeding form, termed “atrophic AMD” and about 10% of cases are the “wet” or bleeding form, termed “exudative AMD”.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,834 issued to Paul, Jr. on Jan. 2, 2007 with the title “Method and apparatus for performing microcurrent stimulation (MSC) therapy,” and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,834 describes a method and apparatus for providing microcurrent stimulation (MSC) therapy. U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,834 states: it has been determined that the application of microcurrent signals at particular frequencies to the eye for particular periods of time stabilizes and even improves conditions of macular degeneration and other ocular diseases.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,731,657 issued to Shambayati, et al. on May 20, 2014 with the title “Multi-mode microcurrent stimulus system with safety circuitry and related methods,” and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 8,731,657 describes a microcurrent stimulation device with a power supply, two or more electrodes electronically coupled to the power supply, a microcontroller configured to generate an electromagnetic waveform, an impedance measurement module configured to measure electrical impedance of one or more biological tissues between the two or more electrodes. A first safety circuit monitors electric current flow through one or more components of the microcurrent stimulation device and interrupts electric current flow if the electric current flow through the one or more components is above a predetermined level. A second safety circuit interrupts electric current flow through the one or more components if a firmware failure occurs.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,116,841 issued to Bly, et al. on Feb. 14, 2012 with the title “Adherent device with multiple physiological sensors,” and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 8,116,841 describes an adherent device to monitor a patient for an extended period comprises a breathable tape. The breathable tape comprises a porous material with an adhesive coating to adhere the breathable tape to a skin of the patient. At least one electrode is affixed to the breathable tape and capable of electrically coupling to a skin of the patient. A printed circuit board is connected to the breathable tape to support the printed circuit board with the breathable tape when the tape is adhered to the patient. Electronic components electrically are connected to the printed circuit board and coupled to the at least one electrode to measure physiologic signals of the patient. A breathable cover and/or an electronics housing is disposed over the circuit board and electronic components and connected to at least one of the electronics components, the printed circuit board or the breathable tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,181 issued to Katims on Feb. 5, 2008 with the title “Nervous tissue stimulation device and method,” and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,181 describes a method using a precisely controlled, computer programmable stimulus for neuroselective tissue stimulation that does not leave a sufficient voltage or electrical artifact on the tissue being stimulated that would interfere or prevent a monitoring system from recording the physiological response is utilized to evaluate the physiological conduction of the tissue being studied. A computer controls both the waveform, duration and intensity of the stimulus. An output trigger to the nerve response recording component controls the timing of its operation. A neuroselective nervous tissue response latency and amplitude may be determined. The computer controlled stimulus may also be administered for therapeutic purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,215,989 issued to Burks on May 8, 2007 with the title “Multiple electrode assembly,” and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 7,215,989 describes multiple electrode assemblies that provide an electrical connection between a patient's body and monitoring equipment. A multiple electrode assembly requires only half as many assemblies as a conventional single electrode assembly to attach a patient to multiple pieces of equipment. Less time is required to attach the patient to the monitoring equipment. There is less patient discomfort since fewer assemblies are attached to the patient. The placement of fewer assemblies also leads to a reduced cost. The assemblies can take on a number of different shapes and lead attachment configurations to accommodate a wide range of monitoring functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,319 issued to Ihme, et al. on Jun. 13, 2006 with the title “Method and arrangement for determining suitable treatment frequency and/or intensity,” and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,319 describes a method and arrangement for determining a suitable treatment frequency and/or intensity of a treatment signal used in electrical treatment. In the method, a stimulating electrical signal is directed to an object to produce different reaction types in the object at different intensities of the stimulating electrical signal. For at least three different reaction types, the intensity of the stimulating electrical signal at which a reaction type occurred is stored. The electrical signal intensities stored for the different reaction types at least at three different frequencies are compared with reference values and the frequency and/or signal intensity at which the signal intensity deviates sufficiently from one or more reference values is determined. The method utilizes the frequency and/or signal intensity found in the process in determining the suitable treatment frequency and/or signal intensity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,754 issued to B aura et al. on Oct. 21, 2003 with the title “Apparatus and method for determining cardiac output in a living subject,” and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,754 describes an improved apparatus and method for determining the cardiac output of a living subject. Their improved apparatus generally comprises one or more electrode assemblies or patches affixed to the skin of the subject in the vicinity of the thoracic cavity. The terminals of each electrode patch are in contact with an electrolytic gel, and are spaced a predetermined distance from one another within the patch. This predetermined spacing allows for more consistent measurements, and also allows for the detection of a loss of electrical continuity between the terminals of the patch and their associated electrical connectors in the clinical environment. The method generally comprises generating and passing a stimulation current through the terminals and the thoracic cavity of the subject, and measuring the impedance as a function of time. This impedance is used to determine cardiac muscle stroke volume, which is then used in conjunction with the subject's cardiac rate (also detected via the electrode patches) to determine cardiac output. A method of detecting a loss of electrical continuity in one or more of the terminals of the electrode patch is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,236 issued to Jarding, et al. on Mar. 7, 2000 with the title “Methods and apparatus for electrical microcurrent stimulation therapy,” and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,236 describes an apparatus for supplying an electrical signal to a body part in order to provide microcurrent stimulation therapy to the body part. The apparatus preferably comprises a first sweep wave or sweep frequency signal generator configured to generate a first sweep wave signal, a buffer amplifier circuit configured to receive the first sweep wave signal from the first sweep signal generator and amplify and buffer the sweep wave signal creating a buffered sweep wave signal. In addition, the apparatus preferably includes a current limiting circuit configured to receive the buffered sweep wave signal from the buffer amplifier circuit and limit the amount of current supplied to the body part. Finally, the apparatus preferably comprises a probe for applying the sweep wave signal to the body part. The apparatus may further comprise a second signal generator for generating a second signal which may comprise either a sweep wave signal or a non-sweep wave signal. The apparatus also will include a signal combining circuit configured to receive the first and second signals from the first and second signal generators and combine the first and second signals into a composite sweep wave signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,275,735 issued to Jarding, et al. on Aug. 14, 2001 with the title “Methods and apparatus for electrical microcurrent stimulation therapy,” and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,275,735 describes a method and apparatus for providing microcurrent stimulation therapy to a body part is disclosed. In one embodiment, a method allows digital control of the modulation frequency of the microcurrent signal. The method includes receiving a first digital data word which is used to produce a first frequency related to the first digital data word, whereupon, a first microcurrent signal at the first frequency is applied to the body part. A second digital data word is received and used to produce a second frequency related to the second digital data word. A second microcurrent signal at the second frequency is applied to the body part. In another embodiment, a method allows direct digital synthesis of the microcurrent stimulation signal. A first digital data word is used to produce a first analog voltage which is applied to the body part. A second digital data word is used to produce a second analog voltage which is also applied to the body part, where the first analog voltage is different from the second analog voltage. In yet another embodiment, an apparatus for providing microcurrent stimulation therapy includes a digital-to-analog converter, a controller and a plurality of data words. The controller is coupled to the digital-to-analog converter and supplies the digital-to-analog converter with digital data words in order to generate an electrical signal for the microcurrent stimulation therapy.
U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0137649 by Paul, Jr. published on Jun. 23, 2005 with the title “Method and apparatus for performing microcurrent stimulation (MSC) therapy,” and is incorporated herein by reference. Patent Publication 2005/0137649 describes a method and apparatus for providing microcurrent stimulation (MSC) therapy, and asserted: it has been determined that the application of microcurrent signals at particular frequencies to the eye for particular periods of time stabilizes and even improves conditions of macular degeneration and other ocular diseases and that experimental data from clinical trials shows that results of persons who underwent therapy are at least better than placebo, and that the therapy is safe and efficacious. Patent Publication 2005/0137649 continued: experimental data from clinical trials showed that approximately 98% of the patients who underwent the MCS therapy of the invention experienced either stabilization or improvement of macular degeneration within one year of starting therapy. Of this percentage, approximately 65% of the patients subjected to the MCS therapy experienced improved vision, while approximately 32% experienced stabilization of macular degeneration (i.e., no further loss of vision).
U.S. Patent Publication 2008/0171929 by Katims published on Jul. 17, 2008 with the title “Method for standardizing spacing between electrodes, and medical tape electrodes,” and is incorporated herein by reference. Patent Publication 2008/0171929 describes Standardization between paired electrodes is maintained in a medical device without needing a Mylar spreader, such as by forming the paired electrodes integrally with a tape part.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,218 to Carlson et al. issued on Apr. 19, 1977 with the title “Method and apparatus for sleep induction,” and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,218 describes an apparatus and method to induce sleep in a patient that utilizes an oscillator to control the frequency of electric impulses received by the patient. First and second multivibrators generate the signals necessary to stimulate the central nervous system by conduction through the optic nerve tract, and also to generate a visual aura caused by stimulation of the retina of the eye. An amplifier amplifies the signals generated by the multivibrators and electrodes transmit the amplified signal to the patient. The various components of the apparatus may be stored in an eye frame structure wherein eye lid electrode pads are held in place contiguous the eyes of the patient, and wherein mastoid electrode pads are held in place by means of the frame ear hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,864 to Wallace et al. issued on Jun. 4, 1996 with the title “Apparatus and method for ocular treatment,” and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,864 describes that macular degeneration and other ocular pathology in a subject are treated by the steps of: placing a positive electrode of a direct current source in electrical contact with a closed eyelid of a subject; placing a negative electrode of the source in electrical contact with the posterior neck of the subject; and causing a constant direct current of 200 μA to flow between the electrodes through the subject for about 10 minutes. The source can be a portable, battery powered constant direct current generator which is affixed to the subject. The subject can ambulate during treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,955 to Michelson et al. issued on Sep. 3, 2002 with the title “Miniature wireless transcutaneous electrical neuro or muscular-stimulation unit,” and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,955 describes a miniature wireless transcutaneous electrical neuro or muscular stimulation unit. The unit has a housing attached to a plurality of electrodes. An electronics module containing an electrical circuit is contained within the housing and provides a sequence of monophasic or biphasic pulses to a patient's pain site via the electrodes. The electrodes can be disposable and come in a variety of shapes and sizes. The patient may select and control the intensity and the frequency of the pulses by choosing one of several TENS and microcurrent waveforms, as well as the orientation and quantity of the electrodes. The means for supplying power to the electronics module can be integrated with the electrodes in one detachable and disposable assembly. A worn-remote controller can send transmission signals to a receiver within the electronic module thereby allowing the patient to program specific units placed on the patient's body to perform operations in a specified series of waveforms. The electrodes may be embedded in a splint, bandage, brace or cast, where wires or flex-circuit material connect the electrodes to the unit. The electrodes can be arranged in a grid-like manner to allow for programming of a specific firing order which provides for greater therapeutic effect to a pain site, and may also be embedded in adhesive strips, similar to a conventional Band-Aid.
What is still needed is an improved method and apparatus for treating certain eye problems.